The Wizard Flu at the Burrow
by jessieleigh96
Summary: Ginny gets the Wizard flu, and passes it on to her mother. Poppy Pomfrey is there to take care of them both.


"Mum, I don't feel well." Ginny said to her mother.  
>"Oh dear, what's wrong?" She asked. She flicked her hand up to her daughters forehead."Yes you are a bit warm. And a bit pale. Why don't you go and lie down for a while?"<br>"Ok." Ginny left and and Mrs Weasley went back to cleaning up the kitchen.

*An hour later*

"Ginny, are you felling a bit better?" Mrs Weasley asked, but realised that Ginny had fallen asleep. _Bless her_, she thought, and went to go and check up on her. She looked more pale than she did earlier, so Mrs Weasley decided to wake her up.  
>"Ginny, wake up." She whispered while gently shaking her. Ginny began to stir and opened her eyes. Mrs Weasley saw that they were not as bright as they usually are. "How are you feeling now?"<br>"I think Im going to be sick."  
>Mrs Weasley conjured a bucket for her sick daughter and held her hair back.<br>"Thanks."  
>"So I take it you don't feel any better?" Mrs Weasley asked, getting concerned.<br>"No, I feel worse." Ginny said.  
>"Well, you stay here and rest, and If you are not any better by tonight, I will ask Poppy to visit." Poppy was the healer at Hogwarts school. <em>I had better keep the rest of the children away from her, just in case it is contagious.<em>

"Ron?" Mrs Weasley entered Ron's bedroom to find him, Fred, George, Harry and Hermione playing exploding snap.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Ginny isn't feeling well, so stay up here. I don't want you catching anything."  
>"Is she okay?" Hermione asked.<br>"Yes, she will be fine. She is sleeping at the moment." Mrs Weasley replied.  
>"Can I help with anything?" Hermione said.<br>"No dear, you carry on playing. Ill be fine."  
>"Okay, well if you want any help, just ask."<br>"Thank you dear." Mrs Weasley replied and left to tend to Ginny. Ginny was still asleep, so she sat with her. She felt her forehead, which had significantly gotten warmer than when she felt it before. _Id better let her sleep_, she thought, _or else she might feel worse_.

Later that night, Ginny woke, and said she felt even worse than before. Mrs Weasley found some fever reducer in one of their cupboards, and gave her it. She was going to call Poppy.  
>"Poppy?"<br>"Hello Molly, is anything wrong?" Poppy could tell by the tone in Mrs Weasleys voice.  
>"Yes, my daughter isn't feeling well. She was sick once, and has a fever. I found some old fever reducer, but I don't know what good it will do. Would you be ever so kind to come and check on her?"<br>"Yes, I will be there as soon as I can.  
>"Okay thank you Poppy."<br>Mrs Weasley went back to check on her sick daughter, and as soon as she sat down, Poppy stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hello Poppy."  
>"Hello Molly."<br>"Thanks for coming, I am just really worried about her. Look, she is so pale, but her temperature is very high." Mrs Weasley told her.  
>"Yes, she does look pale doesn't she?" Poppy agreed.<br>"Yes."  
>"Well, you can either sleep and I will look after her tonight, or you can stayand help."<br>"I will help you."  
>"Okay. Let me put a diagnostic spell on her and I will tell you what she needs."<p>

Mrs Weasley watched Poppy work, and realised that she didn't feel to well herself._ Im not going to make Poppy worry about me, my daughter is the one she should be checking, not me.  
><em>"Molly, your daughter has the wizards flu. You need to give her fever reducers every two to three hours. Since you have been exposed to this, you might catch it off of her. You don't feel at all unwell do you?" Poppy informed her.  
>"No, I feel fine! The rest of the kids have been upstairs all day so they don't stand a chance at catching it."<br>"Thats good then. If you feel ill at all, then be sure to call me back straight away."  
>"I will. Thanks for coming."<br>"No problem." Poppy then stepped into the fireplace and disappeared into the green flames.

"Mum?" Mrs Weasley heard a whisper from the other room, and she hurried in to see Ginny awake.  
>"Yes Ginny?" she sat next to her and held her hand.<br>"My head hurts." Ginny moaned.  
>"Its okay Ginny, its okay. Poppy came while you were sleeping, and you have the Wizards flu. Would you like another fever reducer?" Mrs Weasley soothed.<br>"Yes please mum." Ginny said. She took the fever reducer from her mother and drank it in one."Thanks." She then drifted off to sleep.

Mrs Weasley stayed with her daughter all night, even thought Ginny didn't wake once. She fell asleep on the armchair next to the sofa that her daughter lie on. When she woke, it was very early in the morning, around four thirty, and she had a headache and a sore throat. _Before I call Poppy, I will take care of my daughter. _

She stood up, to go and get another fever reducer for her ill daughter. She was surprised to feel dizzy, and she had to steady herself.  
>"Mum, are you okay?" Ginny had gotten up.<br>"Ginny! You should stay resting!" Mrs Weasley said, but it came out as a whisper because of her sore throat.  
>"Mum, are you sick too?" Ginny asked. She had more colour in her cheeks.<br>"Im fine." She said this even quieter, as she felt her dizziness come back. She saw stars in her vision and she began to sway. Ginny was calling her, but it sounded very far away. She couldnt see anything.

Next thing she knew, she was lying on soft cushions; it must be the sofa. She felt something cold being applied to her forehead, which brought her fully back to reality. She opened her eyes to find Ginny and Poppy standing over her.  
>"Poppy, why are you here, I didn't call you."<br>"Your daughter did. She said that you fainted and she couldn't wake you up, so she called me." Poppy said gently. "Why didn't you call me as soon as you started to feel ill?" She was slightly annoyed.  
>"I didn't want to bother you as it is so early."<br>"Well, if you have called me, we could have prevented this!" Poppy scolded her. "Have this fever reducer. Your temperature is very high, and from my diagnostic spells, you have also caught the wizard flu."  
>"What is the time? I was supposed to wake the others up!" Mrs Weasley realised.<br>"Relax, Molly, they are awake, and it has just gone eleven. The children have all been fed, and were surprised to see me there to give it to them."  
>"Eleven? Last time I knew it was half past four!"<br>"Yes. I didn't want to wake you, I wanted to you rest, to get you some healing sleep."  
>"Oh, okay."<br>"On the bright side, Ginny is feeling better. Her temperature is just about normal, and is just getting another bit of sleep. You, on the other hand, need to rest. Ginny and I will look after you as we are both immune, but the others will need to stay upstairs to revent them catching it too. I have given them all a flu prevention potion, so after a day or too, they will be free to roam the house."  
>"Thank you Poppy."<br>"No problem Molly, just remember, call me anytime if you feel ill, and we can prevent this happening again."  
>"Okay." Molly agreed.<br>"Drink the fever reducer. It will help."

Mrs Weasley drank the fever reducer and drifted off to sleep. She woke up in the last afternoon, to find all of the kids and even her husband sitting in the living room.  
>"Feeling any better Mrs Weasley?" Hermione asked her. "Poppy said we could go downstairs now as the prevention potion would have done its job."<br>"Yes Im feeling a lot better, thanks dear."  
>"Molly, do you want a drink of anything?" Her husband, Arthur asked.<br>"Can I have some water please? I don't remember the last time I had a drink."  
>"Oh, Madam Pomfrey spelled some water into your stomach before she left." Ginny said.<br>"Oh, thats good." she replied. Arthur handed her the water. "Thanks." She drank the whole glass in less than a minute.  
>"I guess you are feeling better Ginny? You look it." Mrs Weasley told her.<br>"Yeah, I do. Madam Pomfrey told me I could do what I want now as im nearly one hundred percent better. Plus, I wanted to play exploding snap."  
>"Thats good then."<br>"Do you want me to do anything mum?" Ron asked.  
>"Dear, could you finish off cleaning up the kitchen?" she asked her youngest son.<br>"Already done. Dad did it when you were sleeping."  
>"Oh, wow, thank you arthur."<br>"No problem." He replied.  
>"In that case, Ron, you don't have to do anything. Oh, you could tidy your room for me?" she asked, already knowing the answer.<br>"No way! I like it messy!"  
>"How did I know you would say that?" Everyone chuckled.<br>"Well, I hope you feel a lot better Mrs Weasley." Hermione said.  
>"Yeah, feel better mum." Fred and George, the two twins said at exactly the time.<br>"Thank you all."  
>"Now, Molly, get some more sleep. You still look a bit tired." Her husband pointed out.<br>"Okay."

The next day, Mrs Weasley felt back to health. To celebrate everyone being well, Mr Weasley took them all on a trip to diagon alley, which they all enjoyed. While they were there, they bought all of their books for school, and some extra school supplies. Mr and Mrs Weasley couldn't wait for the kids to go back to Hogwarts, and not only because they wanted some peace and quiet. They wanted the kids to be safe, as they were safer there than at the Burrow. Poppy would also be there to take after them. The kids couldn't wait to go back either.


End file.
